Many users of handguns, particularly military and law enforcement personnel, carry a handgun in a holster designed to protect the handgun and hold it securely. Holsters can be worn in a number of ways, such as on a belt at the waist, under an armpit, or around an ankle.
Certain users of handguns must be able to quickly and easily remove a handgun from a holster regardless of the type of holster used. Additionally, these users need to be assured that, when not in use, the handgun will remain safely in the holster. Because some methods of retaining a handgun in a holster do not permit a user to quickly release the handgun using one hand only, a need exists for an improved handgun holster retainer latch that can be easily operated with the same hand that withdraws the firearm from the holster.